Shock
by thatgirlinPajamas
Summary: Number two out of five Malec oneshots. Magnus and Alec enjoy a happy time when Jace interrupts and then Magnus gets hurt. Character death and angst (I think) one-shot. R&R pretty please with Magnus on top? :P peace out, thatgirlinPajamas


**A/n: ok so this is shock. It's the second in a series of five oneshots, the first one is called cold. Check it out. Warning character death :( and I don't own the characters cassie clare does but if I did page 511 in a certain cols would never exsist *cough* yeah so umm enjoy :P**

**Shock**  
Alec laughed as he danced along to the slow swaying music blasting from Magnus' phone. Alec let his head fall backwards as he and Magnus Bane waltzed slowly together, happy. Surrounded in pure bliss, and together. Magnus was humming softly into Alec's inky hair, and Alec buried his face into Magnus' heavily muscled chest, and just lost himself in Magnus' signature sandalwood scent. Magnus sighed contentedly and slowly waltzed the pair towards the source of the slow music. Magnus slowly extracted Alec from where he was hiding in Magnus' shirt. "Darling, please don't hide those baby blues from me." Magnus chuckled as Alec slowly loosened his grip and stared up at Magnus, his vibrant blue eyes watering. Magnus placed his sparkly gold hand under Alec's chin when the young shadow hunter looked down at the ground. Magnus smiled at Alec, gently bringing him closer. "Alexander, darling what's wrong?" Magnus gently stroked Alec's hair before the now silently sobbing shadow hunter replied "what if I lose you?" Alec whispered, his voice wavering and crackling. Magnus tensed and pulled Alec flush against him, joining Alec silently sobbing. Magnus guided the Nephilim towards the vibrant couch and gracefully placed them together down. Alec began shaking violently and Magnus buried his nose in the others hair, placing his long arms around Alec waist. Together they sat like that, and as if by magic they could see eternity stretching out together. Magnus closed his eyes firmly and tightened his grip on the shadow sat in a comfortable silence and Magnus decided that sitting was a extremely uncomfortable thing to do, so he laid back, pulling Alec down with him. They lay like that for hours, although it seemed like only minutes, never wanting it to end. Magnus closed his eyes then opened then again at a noise from Alec, he mumbled something about eyes and Magnus lost himself in Alec's beautiful sapphire eyes. The silence was broken however, by a harsh and sudden ringing. Alec and Magnus both came back to the world, and Alec leapt off where he was lying half on Magnus half on the couch and towards the source of the ringing. Alec's phone rang again and he sighed and grabbed it, feeling murderous. Jace texted him for the third time and he opened them, expecting to see something ridiculous, like Jace ran out of hair products, or something like that. Instead it was just his name.  
**Alec?  
Alec!  
Come to Central Park Alec!**  
Alec glared at the device in his hands and wished he was close enough to shoot Jace.  
_**I can't. I'm busy. With Magnus.**_  
Alec hoped Jace would get the message and leave him alone, but unfortunately his parabatai was a stubborn bastard and refused to leave him.  
**O.o didn't need to know brother. Come anyway, bring Maggie if you want.**  
Alec felt the anger rising at Jace's nickname for Magnus. Magnus had snuck up behind him and wound his arms around Alec's waist. "What does Goldilocks want?" Alec sighed and leaned into Magnus' hold. "We have been invited to go to Central Park. Do you want to?" Magnus chuckled and replied. "Sure darling, as long as you want to." Alec twisted around and planted a firm kiss on Magnus' chapped lips and smiled. "Let's go then, we might be able to get Jace to go in the duck pond." Magnus laughed heartily at that and snapped his fingers, taking them to Central Park. Jace and Clary were already there, laying in the sun with their hands intertwined. Alec and Magnus wandered over to the couple, also with their fingers linked together. Magnus whispered something in Alec's ear, who blushed furiously, then agreed  
**MALECYMALECNESS**  
"Clary, darling. Come with me, I saw the best shoes and I need your opinion. Alec has refused." Magnus purred, Alec flopped down next to Jace and randomly started a conversation about the weather, "So, Jace it's a nice day today, don't you think?" Alec decided that a blunt approach would probably not be the best idea. Jace looked cranky at losing his girlfriend, but Alec took it as a small victory. Let Jace be pissed off for me ruining his moment, he only ruined mine. "Yeah Alec, I totally chose an awful day for a picnic. What do you want?" Shit! Thought Alec, he figured me out. Alec chose his words carefully and then blurted out. "Do you wanna go shoot some ducks over at the pond? Glamoured of course. But yeah do you?" Jace laughed and shot up, then pulled out his stele and quickly applied a glamour to the Alec and himself. Out of nowhere a bow and a quiver full of arrows appeared on Alec's back. Magnus, thought Alec, of course he's wonderful. Alec and Jace ran to where the Duck Pond was located. Jace saw that there was about thirty ducks swimming around, he stopped short, then paled and began to back away. Alec laughed and grabbed Jace by the shoulders and hurled him into the pond. Jace screamed and swam to the edge as fast as possible. Alec was doubled over in laughter and he heard Magnus and Clary laughing along with him. Jace looked murderous and Alec ran away to Magnus' outstretched arm. Magnus snapped and Alec and Magnus were back in their loft, still laughing. They fell onto each other, wiping tears away and choking out sentences, making them laugh harder. Finally Magnus straightened and Alec's laughter slowly ebbed away into little giggles followed by heavy hiccups. Magnus snapped a glass of water into Alec's hand and he downed it in one gulp. Alec finally straightened and stood next to Magnus, grinning madly. "Jace is going to be so mad when I next see him." Alec said, wondering how Clary would manage to calm his hot-headed parabatai down. Magnus chuckled and whispered to Alec, "Well, I'm just going to have to protect you from the big evil Jace." Magnus pouted and waved his arms while he was speaking, causing Alec to crack up laughing again. Magnus suddenly grabbed Alec's hand and snapped again, then they were in Paris. Alec laughed and blushed as Magnus lead him playfully towards a petite café with a view of the Eiffel Tower. As they were crossing the road, Alec's shadow hunter senses kicked in and he stopped. Magnus was already ahead of him and he didn't see the car speeding towards him.  
**MALECYMALECNESS**  
"Magnus! Magnus?! Magnus, come on!" Alec rushed towards Magnus' crumpled form lying on the road. Panicking, Alec felt his mind slow down, then shut off completely. He wasn't breathing, at least that he was aware of, and all that existed in the world was Magnus. He was shaking and sweating, and kept repeating his boyfriends name. After what felt like hours, though in reality was only about a minute, Alec recognised that he was going into shock. "Magnus, I need you. Please. I need you. I love you." Alec's body shook with tears and he lay down in the middle of the road next to Magnus' lifeless body. He gazed up at the sky through blurry eyes and it slowly became night. No other cars came through, and no passers by saw the two men lying in the centre of the road. When the moon was at its highest point, Alec felt movement where his hand was laced through Magnus'. Alec looked at his Warlock and the man stared back with wide cat eyes full of love. Magnus moved over and they slept on a quaint little back road in Paris, in each others arms. Only Alec and Magnus, Magnus and Alec. Forever, and blissful.

**A/N: AWWWW I just had to make it fluffy at the end. My attempts at angst and sadness really fail lol :P. anyway I'm going to post the next one 'Burning' maybe tommorow although I have written some for Numb, so I might post that instead... Anyway peace out, thatgirlinPajamas**


End file.
